


The Note

by alafaye



Series: 2017 December works [55]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 21:44:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13062759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alafaye/pseuds/alafaye
Summary: Harry's too naughty at work.





	The Note

**Author's Note:**

> This is day 18 and the prompt of [candy cane](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/alafaye/10566570/149484/149484_900.jpg) at: newyearcntdown, slythindor100, and dracoharry100.

_Red and white stripes  
That your mouth wraps around  
In and out  
All I can think about  
Is you and candy canes_

Draco, bright red from his blush, looked up and locked eyes with Harry across the bull pen. 

Harry who was watching him with a smug grin. He threw a kiss.

Pinching his lips, Draco turned over the paper.

_Red and white stripes  
The color your skin turns  
When I've spent all night  
Spanking you for misbehaving_

Ha! Take that, Draco thought. He sent it over with an evil smirk and unwrapped one of the candy canes. He looked up through his eye lashes and found his note being fought over. Harry looked embarrassed.

 _Serves him right_ Honestly, what was he thinking of, sending that note in the morning mail? Draco shook his head and went back to his paperwork.


End file.
